


Abby and The Mathematician

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived atMTAC, an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address onthe MTAC collection profile





	Abby and The Mathematician

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

****

Abby and The Mathematician

Charlie stared at the woman who had stepped up to the podium. She was wearing platform boots, a short skirt and at least one tattoo peeked out from the collar of her black blouse. But the minute she started to speak any doubts he had about her knowledge faded away. And when she began her diatribe on the misuse of statistical patterns and the flaws in certain fingerprint matching techniques, Charlie knew she was someone he had to meet.

As the crowd exited the lecture hall, Charlie approached the stage, “Ms. Sciuto,” he began once he’d gained her attention, “My name is Charlie Eppes and I was wondering if you had a moment.”

The million watt smile she bestowed upon him, made him blush. Excitedly she grabbed his hand and shaking it vigorously she responded, “Call me Abby, Charlie. I know who you are. Your brother told me all about you.”

Charlie started at this revelation. “You know my brother?”

“Yep, I've known him for years. We met when I consulted on a few cases for the FBI and we've stayed in touch. In fact, he was the one who invited me here to present.” Abby informed him and continued speaking without seeming to take a breath. “Of course I’m with NCIS but we’ve always had a very good information exchange with the FBI. Well, most of the time. So, when Don asked if I’d be interested in coming out for the FBI’s forensic seminar; well of course I had to say yes.” 

Charlie was mesmerized by the stream of energy that rolled off Abby in waves. It took him a moment to realize that she’d actually stopped talking and was waiting for him to speak. He returned single-mindedly to his original train of thought, “I was very interested in some of the statistical analysis you presented and wondered if you had time to discuss the application of other mathematical tools in your forensics work.”

“Of course you were,” came a voice from behind Abby. Charlie looked over to see his brother approaching.

“Donny!” Abby cried and threw herself at Don enveloping him in a fierce hug.

Charlie tried and failed to stifle a laugh as he watched his brother’s awkwardness at such a physical encounter. Don Eppes was definitely not a hugger. 

“Good to see you too, Abby,” Don gasped as he untangled himself from her embrace. “So, I see you’ve met my brother.”

“Yes, the brilliant Dr. Charlie Eppes. You never told me he was so cute.” Abby teased as she bumped shoulders with Don.

Charlie felt himself blush again, “Well, he never mentioned he knew you. Don just kept insisting I should attend this presentation.” He glared pointedly at his brother.

Don gave a wry smile, “Abby’s more fun if you’re not prepared.”

Abby gave Don a playful punch on the arm. “I think I’m insulted that you never told him about me.”

“Don’t be.” Don insisted. “I only meant that words fail to capture the true you. You’re much better in person.”

Abby rewarded him with a big smile. Charlie analyzed the interaction. Was Don actually flirting? 

Then she turned that smile on him once again and he lost his focus. Her whole body was vibrating with unrestrained excitement, “Alright professor, let’s get on with the brain picking. Don has told me about your help on cases and I have lots of questions.” She linked her arm in his and began leading…really dragging him toward the exit. She stopped and asked Don, “You coming?”

“Oh no, Abby. I think you two should get to know each other. Besides you know I’m not much for the math stuff. I’ll see you later, okay.”

“No problem. It’s sure to be a long lunch and fascinating only to us.” She stepped back to give Don another hug.

Charlie couldn’t believe Don was going to abandon him. He wasn’t sure he could handle all that energy directed at him for an extended period of time. When Don responded to his pleading looks with a shrug and a laugh, Charlie knew he was on his own. Well, he was the one who’d wanted to talk statistics. When Abby returned to his side he asked, “What kind of food would you like?”

“Food is fine but what I really need right now is a Cafpow.”

Incredulous Charlie stared at her. “You actually want more caffeine?” When she nodded, he sighed, of course she did.


End file.
